Why am I so useless?
by Millie333
Summary: Italy is crouched down and crying hysterically...They died because he was useless...He killed them... *Set at the same time as "Why did it turn out like this?" and "Why couldn't I save them?".
1. It's all my fault

Somewhere in the middle of a forest...

...

A sound was heard...

...

A sound full of pain and anguish...

...

A sound of someone crying...

...

It was Italy...

...

Who had his head low...

...

Who was crouching before a bloodied body,

And punching it with his hands in hysterical crying...

…

He was devastated...

...

He wished he was dead...

…

He felt guilt...

...

It was eating him from the inside...

…

Brother Francia…

…

Germania...

...

They were dead...

...

Because of him...

...

Because he was useless...

...

Because he couldn't save them...

...

Because he was so weak,

That he had to be saved again...

...

He killed them...

…

He killed them...

…

He killed them!

…

They were dead now,

And it was all because of him!

…

It was all because of him...

…

It was all...

…

Because of...

…

Him...


	2. How it started

An unknown amount of time ago...

...

 _A G8 meeting was being held..._

 _And it was louder than usual..._

 _-...Shut up, you bloody frog!-England yelled in rage, as he tried to hit France with a chair which he evaded.-You are not bloody better than me, in any way or form!_

 _-Keep telling youself that, Angleterre~-France sing-sang, with some mocking tone in his voice. -Everyone already knows that you are the black sheep of Europe that no one...~_

 _Suddenly England punched France in the face..._

 _And a fight between the two of them has started..._

 _-...Stupid westenders...-China said in annoyance, as he tried to ignore the noise around him.-...Yelling and fighing for no reason and making me have a bad headache!_

 _-China, dude!-America yelled in surprise, as he noticed China sitting at the table.-What are you doing here? You are not a part of the G8, right?!_

 _-I "asked" little Kitay to come.-Russia said, in amusement and slight annoyance.-There is no problem with that, **isn't that right?**_

 _Then..._

 _Everything turned dark..._

 _-...V-Ve! G-Germania! I-I am scared!-Italy cried in fright, as he began clutching on Germany's arm.-W-What happened? W-why is it suddenly so dark? A-are we going to die?!_

 _- **Ciao, my weaker half~-** 2P Italy said in an amused voice, as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was licking a bloodied knife.- **A nice place we have here, isn't it?**_

 _-V-ve! I-it's another me!-Italy cried even more, as he was latching even harder on Germany's arm.-A-and I am very scary!_

 _-" **Scared shitless" already?** -2P Italy said mockingly, as he observed Italy's actions.- **You really are extremely weak and annoying.**_

 _-Why did you bring us here?-Germany asked in a suspicious and serious tone, as he tried to ignore the last 2P Italy's comment.-What do you want from us?_

 ** _-Nothing much,_** _ **Allemagne**.-_ _2P France said in a bored tone, as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.- **We just want to "play" a game with you.**_

 _-What kind of "game" are you pranning to "pray"...?-Japan asked in a serious and suspicious voice, as he walked to Germany's and Italy's side._

 _ **-A survival game.-**_ _2P Russia explained, as he appeared out of nowhere.- **A game where you are required to move around in groups of two or three.**_

- **In this game w** _ **e are the hunters and you are the hunted~-** 2P America said in an evil tone, as he appeared out of nowhere.- **You have to fight and beat us if you want to survive!**_

 _ **-The only way for you to go back here, is by a portal I am going to install in a secret location~-** 2P England sing sang in happiness, as he appeared out of nowhere and tried to grope 2P France.- **Which you would probably never reach, since we would murder all of you before you even start searching for it~**_

 _ **-After your are dead, we will go to your world and take your place.-** 2P Germany said in a serious and slightly uncaring voice, as he appeared out of nowhere._

 _- **Then we are going to fucking invade your fucking world!-** 2P Japan yelled in annoyance, as he appeared out of nowhere.- **Full of fucking pussies! All of it!**_

 _ **-We will fill the world in meth!-** 2P China yelled in happiness, as he appeared out of nowhere.- **Meth and drugs! Lot's of them! Hahahahahahahahahaha!**_

 _There was silence for a few seconds..._

 _As the 1P nations were pondering about what they had just heard..._

 _ **-I am already itching to beat the shit out of those fucking pussies!-** 2P Canada yelled in rage, as he appeared out of nowhere and took out his bloodied and nail protruded bat.- **When can we fucking start with the massacre?!**_

 _There was silence for a few seconds..._

 _- **...Anyway, play nice and try not to bore us too much, or we would have to make some more "interesting" rules for you all~-** 2P England said in amusement and slight malice, as his eyes started shinning with a strange light and a magical circle appeared under his feet.-... **Game start~**_


	3. Finding each other

_A while later..._

 _Somewhere in the dark..._

 _..._

 _-...V-ve...?-Italy wondered in confusion as he woke up, before getting scared. -W-where am I...? W-why is it so dark...? W-where is everyone else...? A-am I going to die here...?! A-am I already dead?! A-am I in hell?! D-did I do something really horrible and...?!_

 _-Mein gott...-Germany voice was suddenly heard to the left of Italy, followed by a heavy sigh. -...Everything is okay. We are in a dark cave. You are not dead and not going to die, Italien._

 _…_

 _There were a few seconds of silence..._

 _-G-Germania! Y-you are here!-Italy yelled in happiness and relief, as he practically jumped on top of Germany. -I-I though that I was all alone now and...!_

 _-J-ja. Ja. It's okay, Italien...-Germany said with a slightly shaky voice, before coughing awkwardly.-We should gather intel on where we are first, then try to pinpoint everyone else's location and..._

 _-Then let's go! Ve!-Italy yelled in happiness, as he bounced in place before starting to run in a random direction. -Ve~ We are going to find everyone and then we will eat pasta and dance while singing happy songs around a bonfire~_

 _A resigned sigh was heard..._

* * *

 _A while later..._

 _-Finally...-Germany said in slight annoyance and relief, as he stood by the cave entrance.-We finally found the exit to this cave...-He said, before sighing in weariness.-...And it would have been better if you didn't run all over the place, Italien...!_

 _-V-ve! I am sorry, Germania!-Italy yelled in fright, as he jumped a few feet away from Germany.-I-I am sorry! I'm sorry! It wasn't on purpose! I won't do it again!_

 _-...It's okay, Italien. I am not mad at you anymore. There is no need to cry. -Germany said, before sighing heavily.-Just stay close to me while we search for anyone, Italien._

 _-..V-ve...? Really...? You are not mad at me...?-Italy wondered in confusion and slight alarm, before starting to bounsing in place as he smiled widely. -Okay, Germania~ I will stay close to you! Let's start the search for our friends!_

 _Italy said in happiness,_

 _As he practically clung to Germany's shoulder..._

 _-...Petit Italie! Allemagne! So this is where you two have been...!-A hopeful voice was suddenly heard, as a shockingly dirty France came out from one of the bushes.-I am so glad that I found you! You have no idea what I just went thought!-He added in relief, before becoming sad as he took a small handchief out of nowhere and started to bite on it in irritation.-...I woke up in some deep, dark and dirty hole and thought that I was all alone...You don't know how hard and painful it was for me to get out of that disgusting place!-He yelled in annoyance, before starting to cry.-A-and now I am so dirty and smelly and disgusting and...! A-and I feel like some monster that everyone will laugh at and...!_

 _-V-ve...Poor fratello Francia...-Italy said in sadness, before going to give France a reasuring hug. -Don't worry! You are still beautiful and elegant and not a monster and no one will laugh at you!-He said in reassurance, before stopping the hug and smiling widely.-Will you join me and Germania, fratello Francia? We were just going to search for everyone!_

 _There was silence for a few seconds..._

 _-Hohohohohon~ I will help you petit Italie~-France said, in an amused voice.-I will find everyone , gather them together and lead them to safety like the charismatic leader that I always was~ Hohohohohon~ It would be so good to see Angleterre's annoyed face when he will finally accept how much better I am than him~ Hohohohohohon~_

 _-...Mein gott...Another strange nation joined...-Germany said in resignation, before sighing heavily.-...Will I have to babysit him too...?!_


	4. Is this a kindergarten?

_After a while..._

 _Of w_ _alking in a seemingly,_

 _Neverending forest..._

 _-...V-ve...I am sleepy...And hungry...-Italy whined in exhaustion, for the hundredth time. -...G-Germania, when can we take a break...?_

 _-..._ _Allemagne_ _...When can we take a break...?-France whined in exhaustion, for the hundredth time.-...I am sweaty and smelly and..._

 _-Mein gott! We just took a break an hour, eight minutes and fifthy seconds ago!-Germany yelled in annoyance, before sighing tiredly. -...Men up already and stop complaining every other minute...! You two are driving me nuts with your nonstop whining...!_

 _-B-but, Germania_. _..I-I feel really weak and.._. _-Italy whined in a slightly scared voice, before jumping away from Germany when he noticed his annoyed and slightly mad face expression.-...V-ve...! G-Germania...! I-I'm sorry...! I-I won't do it again...! I-I won't complain anymore...! I-I have family in Berlin...! D-don't kill me, please...!_

 _-Non! P_ _etit Italie! You can't die now!-France yelled in horror, as he dropped on his hands in a dramatical fashion.-H-how will I be able to live with myself if you died...? H-how will I be able to live without my little la mignonne...? H-how would I be able to...?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _-Shut up, you two dammkopfs...!_ _You are giving me a bad headache!_ _-Germany said in annoyance before sighing heavily, as he messaged his temples.-Just follow my lead and be quiet if you don't want to get lost!_

 _There was silence for a few seconds..._

 _-...V-ve~ I-I don't want to get lost...-Italy said in worry, as he latched himself on Germany's arm.-I-I will go with you Germania! A-and I won't whine anymore!_

 _-Fine...I will try not to whine anymore...-France said in a resigned voice, as he slowly stood up.-I just want to get home soon and take a long and relaxing bath._

* * *

 _A while later..._

 _-We are making a break here.-Germany said in a serious voice, as he sat on a nearby rock.-You have exactly 15 minutes and 30 seconds before we continue our search._

 _-V-ve…F-finally...A-a break...-Italy said weakly, as he dropped to the ground with a thud.-...I-I feel so weak...A-and sleepy...A-and hungry..._

 _-...I am sweaty.._. _I smell disgusting..._ _.-France said in horror, as he dropped on his knees.-_ _...I am not elegant anymore...Nor am I beautiful.._. _I look like a..._

 _Suddenly, a strange sound was heard..._

 _-...V-ve! W-what was that noise just now...?-Italy said with a shaky and scared voice, as he jumped up and latched onto Germany's arm. -I-is someone after us...? A-are they going to attack us...? A-are we going to die now...? G-Germania...? Y-you will save me, won't you...? W-we will be...?_

 _- **This scaredy-cat is my dominant self?!** -An annoyed and disgusted voice was suddenly heard, as 2P Italy appeared out of nowhere.- **What a fucking joke!**_

 _- **He really is a joke.** -A mad voice was suddenly heard, as 2P Germany appeared by 2P Italy's side.- **He looks like he would fall unconscious any moment now.**_

 _- **He is so useless.** -A bored and depressed voice was suddenly heard, as 2P France appeared a few feet away.- **Useless and boring just like this stupid life.**_


	5. What are you plotting?

_A few seconds later..._

 _- **YOU**. Are you here so you can kill us? -Germany said in a serious and mad voice, before taking out a gun out of nowhere and pointing it at the 2P's.-Don't think that I will let you do it! I won't let you kill anyone here! I will stop you for sure!_

 _There were a few seconds of silence,_

 _Before the 2P's suddenly burst into laughing..._

 _-...V-ve...W-why are they laughing so madly...? I-it's scary...-Italy said in a scared voice, latching harder onto Germany's arm. -G-Germania...I-I am scared..._

 _- **Hahahaha! You won't let us kill anyone? You will stop us?** -2P Italy said in an amused voice, as he took out throwing guns out of nowhere and pointed them at Germany. - **You actually think that you are strong enough to accomplish that...?**_

 _There was eerie silence for a few seconds..._

 _-. **..You are going to kill them now...?** -2P Germany said in a confused voice, as he took out a gun out of nowhere.- **Weren't you planning to play with them first?**_

 _- **...Better to finish with this boring thing fast, right...?** -2P France said in boredom, as he took out a gun out of nowhere. - **...Life won't become any less useless even if we prolong this...**_

 _There were a few more seconds of awkward silence..._

 _- **Hah...You know what...I want to play a little first~** -2P Italy said in amusement, as he put down the throwing knives and took out a long whip. - **My name is Luciano and I will be your entertainer for today~**_

 _- **We are doing it, then**.-2P Germany said in a serious voice, as he put down his gun and took out some red colored bondage.- **My name is Luther. Prepare yourselves!**_

 _There were a few seconds of awkward silence,_

 _As Luciano and Luther looked at 2P France in annoyance..._

 _ **-So you are doing this after all...? So stupid...** -2P France said in boredom and slight annoyance, as he put down his gun and lit up a cigarette that he took out of nowhere.-... **My name is Francois and I don't give a shit...**_

 _There was silence for a few seconds..._

 _- **What are you doing, you stupid asshole!** -Luciano yelled in madness, as he started whipping Francois.- **I didn't give you the order to goof around!**_

 _ **-...** V-ve...T-they are crazy...! A-and creepy...A-and are a bunch of perverts...-Italy cried, as he latched harder on Germany's arm.-...I-I don't want to die by their hands...!_

* * *

 _After some time,_

 _Francois was lying down,_

 _As Luciano continued whipping him..._

 _-... **Luciano, don't you think this is enough?** -Luther said in a serious voice, as he approached Luciano.- **He is barely conscious. Any more and...**_

 _ **-Whatever!-** Luciano suddenly said in annoyance, as he stopped whipping Francois.-... **I wanted to practice some BDSM scenes with those deboli, but I am not in the mood anymore...** -He continued sadly, as he put down his whip.- **I wonder what I should do instead...What would be fun to do...?**_

 _There were a few seconds of awkward silence,_

 _As Germany, France and Italy were standing still in shock,_

 _And Luciano looked like he was thinking really hard about something..._

 _-. **..Oh! I know what would be fun to do! Why didn't I think of this before?** -Luciano suddenly said, in eerie happiness.- **Now, you stupido and** **inutili** **Italia, do you know what happened to your precious "Santo Roma"...?-** He continued with an evil smirk, as he looked at Italy.- **He was actually murdered by your "fratello Francia"!**_


	6. Going from bad to worse

_There was eerie silence..._

 _-...W-what are you talking about...?-Italy said in shock and disbelief, as he looked at the evilly smiling Luciano. -F-fratello Francia...K-killed...S-Santo Roma...?_

 _Luciano's smile became wider,_

 _As France started to look conflicted,_

W _hile both Germany and Luther looked confused..._

 _-...I-It's a lie...I-isn't it...?-Italy said in disbelief and slight despair, as he let go of Germany's arm. -...I-It's a lie...! R-right...? J-just a lie...-He continued as he looked at France in desperation.- Y-you couldn't have...Y-you couldn't have killed...S-Santo Roma...R-right...F-fratello Francia…? I-it's just a lie...R-right...?!_

 _There was eerie silence,_

 _As France squeezed his hands..._

 _-...I-It's not a lie...Petit Italie...-France barely said in sadness and guilt, as he held his head low.-...I-I was the one...W-who killed Saint-Empire romain..._

 _-...N-no...Y-you are lying...! Y-you couldn't have...! Y-you couldn't have...!-Italy yelled in despair and disbelief, as he took a step back and dropped to the ground with a broken expression.-...E-era il…E-era il...-He whispered in a broken voice, before tears started streaming down his face.-...E-era il mio primo amore...!_

 _Italy was crying,_

 _In anguish and misery..._

 _-...P-petit Italie…I-I...-France said in a sad voice, as he looked up at the heavy crying Italy.-...I-I always felt awful for what I did...B-but I couldn't bring myself to..._

 _-W-why...? W-why did you do this...?-Italy suddenly said in a strange tone, his head lowered and his whole body shuddering.-...W-why did you kill him...?!_

 _There was eerie silence afterwards,_

 _As France looked at Italy's broken state in shock..._

 _-...I-it was at the end of the Napoleonic wars...My boss ordered me to...N-no...This is wrong...It was wrong all along...-France said in sadness and guilt as he sat on the ground, and lowered his head as tears started to fall from his eyes.-...E-even if it was war...I-I shouldn't have...H-he was a fellow nation...A-and yet I..._

 _What followed was a depressing silence,_

 _With the only noise being the sounds of crying..._

 _- **Huh...It turned out better than I thought...** -Luciano said in a cheery voice, as he looked at the state everyone was in.- **I probably should proceed to the next stage of my plan~-** He said with an evil grin, before turning into red mist and flowing towards Italy.- **It's high time to posses the muto** **mingherlino~**_

 _-Italien! Watch out! -Germany yelled in horror, as mist Luciano entered Italy's body. -Italien!-He yelled some more as he started to run to Italy's side, before being stopped and held down by Luther.- **Let go of me, you arschloch! I have to save Italien!-** He yelled as he tried to get free, but the hold was too strong.-Italien!_

 _-...P-petit Italie…?-France looked up in confusion, before his face contorted to horror and shock at the scene before him.-I-Italie?! Q-qui se passe de vous?!_

 _-...I-I can't do that...H-he is my...-Italy was mumbling in despair, as he tried to resist the possession.-...B-but he killed...S-Santo Roma...I-I can't...L-let him...-He barely said, as his eyes started to turn red.-B-but I...D-don't want to...-He said, as tears of blood started streaming down his face.-...B-but I...I-I...I-I..._

 _-...I-Italien…I-Italien…! Italien! -Germany cried in sadness and despair as he watched Italy being taken over, not being able to help him.-_ _...Italia...!_

* * *

 _A few moments afterwards,_

 _"Italy" stood up with a poker face..._

 _- **...This was easier than I thought it would be...** -"Italy" said in a conflicted voice, as he inspected his "new body".- **I'm not sure if I should be happy or disappointed...-** He said, before smilling evily.-... **But I know what I should do next, to cause as much anguish and mysery as I possibly can~-** He said as he smiled widely, before taking a knife out of nowhere and throwing it right into France's heart.- **I call it: "Invia il cazzo francese** **all'inferno"~ Isn't it great?**_


	7. The first death and despair

_A few moments later..._

 _-...J-je suis désolé...P-petit Italie...-France barely managed to say, in great sadness and guilt.-...J-je suis...P-profondément…D-désolé...P-pour quoi...J-j'ai fait...A-à toi…_

 _Then he fell to the ground with a thud,_

 _With the dagger still sticking thought his heart,_

 _The blood flowing from it and painting everything red..._

 _- **So annoyingly weak...!** -"Italy" said in annoyance, as he looked at France's dead body.- **I thought he would at least put up some kind of a fight...!**_

 _There were a few seconds of silence,_

 _As "Italy" kicked France's body in annoyance..._

 _- **You struck him right though the heart. He also looked distressed before that, like he wasn't sure if he should live or die.** -Luther said in a serious voice, as he inspected France's dead body.- **It's no wonder he didn't put up a fight. He was already too broken by that time.**_

 _There were a few more seconds of silence..._

 _-... **This is not fun anymore!** -"Italy" pouted before exiting Italy's body, that fell to the ground with a thud, and took human form again.- **Let him go, Luther. I am not in the mood for this anymore.-** He ordered, in an annoyed voice.-... **Those fucking idiots die too fucking** **easily...** -He mumbled, mad.-... **And made me talk just like Kuro does...**_

 _ **-Ja, Luciano.-** Luther said in a serious voice, as he let go of Germany and went to Luciano's side.- **What shall we to do now? Should we start another plan or...?**_

 _- **Luther, Francois, we are leaving now!** \- Luciano ordered in a mad voice, before noticing that Francois wasn't responding and deciding to check out why.- **...Oops...It seems that I overdid it a little with the physical punishment(Even thought it didn't seem that painful to me)...He actually managed to bleed out to death...** -He said as he looked in confusion at Francois's unmoving body, lying in a pool of his own blood. -... **Well, there's nothing to do about it now..."People die when they are killed", right...? It's not like he can suddenly come back to life or something like that (Thought it would have been good for us if he woke up as a zombie and started to eat all of our enemies' brains)...**_

 _A second later Luciano teleported away,_

 _With Luther following him soon after..._

* * *

 _A while later,_

 _Italy started waking up..._

 _-...Ve...Germania...? Where are we...? What...Happened...?-Italy said as soon as he opened his eyes, before widening them in shock.-...L-Luciano...H-he possessed me...A-and used my body to...T-to...K-kill...F-fratello Francia…-He said, before becoming disheartened and starting to cry.-...I-I killed him...I-I killed...F-fratello Francia...I-I did it...B-by letting him use my body...H-he killed...F-fratello Francia…_

 _There were a few seconds of awkward silence..._

 _-...Nein, Italien. He didn't kill Frankreich using your body.-Germany said, in a serious and an almost non shaking voice.-When you got fully possessed, your body just shut down. -He explained, as he looked right into Italy's eyes.-Luciano exited your body afterwards, said how weak you are and killed Frankreich himself. After which he ordered Luther to let me go and the two of them teleported away._

 _There were a few more seconds of silence..._

 _-...I-is it the truth...? H-he didn't use my body to...?-Italy asked in hope as he looked at Germany's serious expression, before looking at France's dead body and becoming sad again.-...F-fratello Francia...E-even if I didn't...L-Luciano did...A-and now...H-he is...D-dead...-He said, before starting to cry again.-...W-why does everyone around me...A-always...D-die...? F-first nonno Roma...T-then Santo Roma...A-and now...F-fratello Francia…-He said in a depressed voice, with tears streaming down his face.-D-did I do something horrible...I-in my past life...? I-is that it...? I-is this...M-my punishment...? I-is that why...I-I must always hurt so much...?_


	8. The crazy 2P's are back!

_Two hours later,_

 _Italy was sitting before France's grave,_

 _His eyes and nose red from constant crying,_

 _With heartbreak and depression etched on his face..._

 _-...Italien. We can't stay here any longer. -Germany said in a quiet voice, as he went to stand behind Italy.-We have to go now._

 _There were a few minutes of eerie silence..._

 _-...Si...Germania...-Italy said in a quiet voice, as he stood up and turned around to look at Germany with hollow eyes.-...I understand...I am coming now..._

 _He said as he started to walk away,_

 _With Germany constantly observing him..._

* * *

 _A while later,_

 _Both Italy and Germany,_

 _Were walking in awkward silence..._

 _-...Italien, how are you holding up?-Germany said in a quiet voice, as he looked towards Italy.-We can take a break if you want to._

 _-...No...I am fine...I don't need a break...-Italy said in a quiet voice, as he continued to walk while looking ahead. -...We better find someone else soon...Before they are also...Get...Killed..._

 _Italy said in sadness,_

 _Before increasing his pace..._

 _-...Italien! Get down!-Germany suddenly yelled in alarm, as he jumped on top of Italy and pushed him to the ground.-Are you so depressed that you can't even notice...?!_

 _He said before suddenly pausing in pain,_

 _Just as blood started to flow out of his mouth..._

 _-...G-Germania...?-Italy barely managed to say, his eyes widening in shock.-...W-what is happening...? W-why is there...B-blood...C-coming from your mouth...?_

 _Italy became scared,_

 _Just as maniacal laughing was suddenly heard..._

 _- **What an idiota! After everything that happened and he still can't understand what is going on here!** -A voice was suddenly heard, as Luciano showed up behind them.- **I just tried to kill you so I could take over your body without a hitch, your "Germania" got in the way and was struck by my knives and is going to die soon...-** He explained in a mocking voice, as he took out some more of his throwing knives and started to juggle them. **-What else do you think happened here...? Your precious "Germania" having constipation and extreme bleeding after eating sparkly pink colored poisoned mushrooms...?**_

 _He said in an amused voice,_

 _As Italy's eyes widened in shock..._

 _-...W-what...?-Italy said in confusion, as his eyes started to widen in horror.-...Germania got hurt because of me and is going to...D-die soon...?_

 _-... **Such a** **Dummkopf** **.** -Luther said in a mocking voice, as he appeared by Luciano's side. - **The reality is before his eyes and Luciano even explained it to him. Yet he still doesn't get it.** -He said, as he smiled evilly.- **Your precious**_ _ **Deutschland**_ ** _is going to die soon and then I am going to take over his body._**

 _-...I am not dead yet...And I am not going to let take over my or Italien's body...-Germany said in a determined voice as he wobbly stood up, took out a gun out of nowhere as he turned around to look at the 2Ps and pointed it at them.- **As long as I am still alive, I will make sure to send you to hell, you**_ ** _Arschlocher_** ** _!_**


	9. The 2 Germanies' fight

_There were a few seconds of silence,_

 _Before Luciano started to laugh madly._

 _- **You will stop us? What a joke!-** Luciano said in an amused voice, as he stopped juggling his knives.- **There's two of us here, you are already one foot in the grave and it's not like that**_ _ **muto** **mingherlino**_ ** _"friend" of yours will be of any help to you!_**

 _At that Germany glanced behind him,_

 _At the scared and broken looking Italy._

 _-...Run away Italien.-Germany said in a quiet voice, as he continued to point his gun at the 2Ps.-I will take care of them and come after you right away._

 _-...G-Germania...?-Italy said in a confused voice, as his eyes widened in shock and horror.-No! I won't leave you! I won't let you sacrifice yourself for my sake!-He yelled, with tears starting to glister in his eyes.-B-brother Francia already died because of me! I-I don't want you to die because of me too! I-I won't be able to...!_

 _- **Run away, Italien!** **I will be okay!-** Germany suddenly yelled in a determined voice, as he lowered his gun.-I will take care of them and meet with you afterwards! This is a promise!_

 _There were a few seconds of silence..._

 _-...G-Germania...Y-you...-Italy barely managed to say with tears starting to flow down his face, before turning around with his whole body shaking.-...I-I will be waiting for you...D-don't you dare die on me, Germania!_

 _He yelled in a broken voice,_

 _Before running away..._

 _-...I will Italien…-Germany said in a warm voice as he looked at the retreating Italy, before turning around to look at the 2P's with a serious expression on his face and pointing his gun in their direction, again.- **Now that that's taken care of, shall we start our fight?**_

 _- **You can fight him, Luther.-** Luciano suddenly said in an amused voice, as he moved a few feet away from them.- **I know how much you want to "Play" with him.**_

 _ **-Ja, Luciano.-** Luther said in a serious voice, as he took out his gun and pointed in at Germany.- **Finally, I can fight you. We will see who the better and stronger** **Deutschland is!**_

 _There was silence for a few seconds,_

 _As the two Germanies were readying themselves..._

 _- **I promised to send you to hell.-** Germany said in a mad voice, as he shot at Luther. __- **I am sure that the devil is long been waiting for your arrival.**_

 _- **The devil has been long waiting for you too and we both know full well why.-** Luther said in an amused voice, as he evaded the shot.- **You didn't forget what we did during the world wars, right?**_

 _-...How could I ever forget...-Germany said in sadness and regret, as he lowered his gun.-I can still hear the dying cries of all the people I have killed.-He said before making a determinated face expression and lifted his gun yet again.- **That's why, in the worst case scenario I will gladly take you to hell together with me!**_

 _He said right before pulling the trigger,_

 _Sending a bullet towards Luther's right shoulder,_

 _Which he noticed right away and sent a bullet of his own,_

 _Making the two bullets collide and blow up in a million pieces._

* * *

 _A few seconds later,_

 _The two Germany's resumed their fight._

 _- **I will kill you! Kill you! Kill you!-** Luther yelled in madness and ecstasy, as he was firing rounds of bullets at Germany.- **I didn't have this much fun in years!**_

 _- **I won't let you kill me that easily!-** Germany yelled in determination, as he evaded the bullets and fired rounds of his own.- **I promised Italien that...!**_

 _ **-Yeah. Yeah. You promised your "goldig Italien" that you will live.-** Luther said in a mocking voice, as he evaded the bullets.- **How sweet of you~** -He said with an evil grin, a he reloaded his gun and shoot some more bullets towards Germany.- **Not that I care since you are so two-faced it's maddening!**_

 _ **-...Two-faced?-** Germany said in wonder as he evaded the bullets, before reloading and shooting some more.- **I really changed. I am not the person I was during the 40s!**_

 _ **-Keep telling yourself that.-** Luther said I a mocking voice as he evaded the bullets, reloaded and fired some more.- **We both know it's a lie. You never really changed. You just hid that** **"**_ ** _Schamlos" part of yours deep inside you!-_** _He said in a mocking voice, as he grinned widely.- **You are still the same person as you were then, with the "hail Hitler", the complete disregard for human life and...!**_

 _ **-HALT DIE KLAPPE!-** Germany suddenly yelled in rage, as he evaded the bullets.- **I AM NOT THAT FLACHWICHSER ANYMORE!**_ ** _DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HIM!_**

 _He yelled with his whole body shaking in rage,_

 _Before reloading his gun and firing rapidly,_

 _Then reloading it and firing again._

 _- **Wait. You are that mad?-** Luther said in growing surprise, as he evaded the bullets that Germany continued to fire more and more of.- **Why are you so mad? You know that what I just said is the...! Ah...?**_

 _He said in surprise as he suddenly felt pain all over his body,_

 _And was shocked to see that his body was full of bullets._

 _- **Huh, I didn't know...It was such a sore...Spot for you.-** Luther said in wonder, as he fell to the ground with a thud.- **...It was fun though...I had so...Much fun...-** He said with a mischievous smile on his face, before turning his head to look at Luciano.- **...Sorr** y **Luci** a **no...** I **go** t **ca** r **ri** e **d...** A **w** a **y** a **n** d **c** o **u** l **d** n **'t...** Ki **l** l h **i**_ _m_ _a **n** d...Ta **k** eove **r**...His body..._

 _There were a few seconds of silence,_

 _Before Luciano ran to Luther's side..._

 _- **...Luther...Luther! L-Luther...!-** Luciano yelled in grief as he checked Luther's now dead body, before turning to Germany with a mad and scary face expression.- **How dare you kill Luther!-** He said in a mad and dangerous voice, as he readied his knives.- **You will pay for this! I will kill you in the worst way possible!**_


	10. Promise me that you will live

_A few seconds later,_

 _Luciano threw his knives,_

 _Which Germany shot with his gun..._

 ** _-...What is this_** _ **bullshit?!** -Luciano yelled in rage and annoyance, as he continued to throw more knives which Germany shot down.- **You are hurt so much that you are bleeding heavily!**_ ** _How_ _are you still not dead?! How can you still stand on your feet and even be able to shot down my knives?!_**

 _-...I promised Italien...That I won't die...-Germany said in serious voice as he reloaded his gun, before shooting with it at Luciano. - **That's why...I can't die yet!**_

 _- **WTF IS THIS** **SHIT?! A PROMISE YOU MADE TO THE MUTO MINGHERLINO**_ _ **IS WHAT KEEPS YOU ALIVE?!** -Luciano yelled in shock as he evaded the shots, before getting more of his knives and throwing them at Germany- **DO YOU THINK THAT YOU A PROTAGONIST OF ONE OF** **GIAPPONE'S** **SHOUNEN**_ _**ANIMES?!**_

 _There were a few seconds of silence,_

 _As Germany shot down the knives..._

 _-...I am not a...Character in one...Of Japan's animes...Probably...-Germany said in a serious voice, as he reloaded his gun.- **...But I still...Have my willpower...!**_

 _He said before shooting at Luciano again,_

 _Which Luciano was too shocked to evade..._

 _- **...WTH IS...THIS BULSHIT?!-** Luciano said in great shock and annoyance, as his body was struck by the bullets.- **THIS WAS...SUPPOSED TO BE...REAL LIFE!**_

 _He yelled before falling down with a thud,_

 _Blood flowing out from his numerous shot holes..._

 _-... **Wth...Is this...?-** Luciano said in an exasperated voice, as he looked at the sky.- **...I was...Beaten...So easily...? And by...A wounded...?** -He said in confusion, before turning to Germany with an evil grin.- **...You may...Have beaten me...But don't think...That it would...Be easy for...You and your...** **Figlio di puttana...** **-** He said, in an amused voice.- **...The portal to...Bring you back...To your world...Won't appear until...You killed us all...Which will be...Impossible for you...As we already...Have three of...You killed and...Tw** o **almo** s **t de** a **d**... **It** w **on'** t **be** l **on** g **...U** nt **il** all o **f**...You are dead..._

 _He said in amusement..._

 _Before taking his last breath..._

 _- **...Serves you...Two right...** -Germany said in a serious voice as he looked at the dead bodies, before falling down in a pool of his own blood.-...I feel...So weak...But...I can't...Die yet...! I need to...Go to...Italien…!-He said in determination, as he wobbly stood up.-...I promised...him...That I won't...Die yet...!_

* * *

 _A while later..._

 _-...Italien..._ _I held my...Promise..._ _-A bloodied Germany said in a tired voice, as he barely managed to walk to Italy.-...I killed them...And went to...Meet you..._

 _He said with a weak smile on his face..._

 _-...G-Germania...! Y-you...!-Italy cried in alarm, when he saw how hurt and bloodied Germany was.-...Y-you are bleeding so badly...W-why did you have to do this...?_

 _There were a few seconds of painful silence,_

 _As Germany went to stand before Italy._

 _-...G-Germania...I-I...-Italy cried, in sadness and regret.-...I-if only I was stronger...I-If only I wasn't so useless...Y-you wouldn't have to..._

 _-...It's okay...Italien...-Germany said in a quiet voice, barely staying steady on his feet.-...I did...What I...Wanted to do...It's not...Your fault..._

 _He said before falling to the ground with a thud,_

 _Finally feeling the full force of his wounds and blood loss..._

 _-...It seems...That...I am finally...Going to hell...Where I...Belong...-Germany said in resignation and slight hope, before looking at Italy with a sad face expression.-...Promise me...That after I die...You will leave...My body behind...And get away...From here...Promise me...That you will live...-He said in a pleading voice, before becoming sad again.-...I am sorry for...Having you join me...During the world wars...I am sorry for making...You do terrible...Things and hurting...You so much...I am sorry...For everything...And...-He said in a sad and guilty voice, before smiling warmly.-...Il mio cuore...E solo tuo...Italia..._

 _There was a few seconds of heavy silence,_

 _Before Italy's eyes widened in realization..._

 _-...G-Germania...A-all this time you were...!-Italy said in shock, before pausing as he saw that Germany stopped moving.-...G-Germania...? Germania...!-He cried in alarm, as he started to frantically shake Germany's body.-...N-no...G-Germania...Y-you can't be dead...! N-not now when...I-I found out that you are...-He said in despair, as tears started to stream down his face.-...N-no...G-Germania...! Y-you can't...D-die yet...! Y-you can't die...! G-Germania...! G-Germania! GERMANIA!_


	11. Only three remained

Back to the present,

Italy contunued punching Germany's body,

Even though it won't help bring Germany back to life...

-...I-Itaria-kun…?-Italy heard a voice ask in concern. Was that Giappone...? It really was him, right...? It wasn't just his imagination...?-...Is that rearry...?-It really sounded like him...He was actually alive, wasn't he...? Not everyone died, right...? Not like...G-Germania...-...W-what happened here...? W-why is Doitsu-san...?

-...I-I killed him...I-I killed him...I-I killed him...-Italy whispered in a heartbroken voice, as he stopped punching Germany's body. It was his fault...He killed Germania...It was his fault that he was dead now...If not for him, he would still be alive...He should have died instead...-...I-I killed him...H-he is dead because of me...H-he died because I am useless...B-both he and big brother Francia died because I am useless...-He continued, as his voice started to become hysterical. It was his fault...Everything was his fault...All his fault...-...W-why am I always so useless...? **W-** why **a** m I **a** lwa **y** s so u **s** eles **s**...?! **W-why am I always so useless?! W-why did they have to die because of me?! W-why am I the only one who got to live?! W-why?! W-why?! W-why?! WHY?!**

 **Why was he always so useless?!**

 **Why did he always need protection?!**

 **Why did he always had others die for his sake?!**

...

Italy yelled and yelled,

The words coming freely from his mouth,

Words that were in the deepts of his mind for so long...

...

 **-...** So, you are here too...-An annoyed voice was heard, as an unusually serious America walked from between the trees. Huh, there's only Japan and Italy...-There's only the three of us here...-He said, as he went to Japan's and Italy's side. -...Ar **e** ev **e** ry **o** ne **e** ls **e** de **a** d...? **-** He asked in a strange voice, before making a mad face expression. - **Those 2P assholes murdered them, didn't they?! Are they still alive?! Where are those fucking fucks?! -** He yelled in rage, as he started looking around. - **I am going to fucking torture those assholes and then fucking murder them in the wosrst way possible!**

Both Japan and Italy paused in shock,

Not believing that the once playful America,

Would become so hateful, mad and blood thirsty...

...

-...Both Kanada-san and Igrisu-san are dead now...Aren't they...?-Japan said in a sad voice, as he looked at America. That's why Amerika-san snapped, right...? Because his famiry is dead...Famiry...Huh...-...Amerika-sa...?

- **THEY ARE BOTH DEAD! THOSE 2P ASSHOLES MURDERED THEM!-** America suddenly yelled, in a hysterical rage. And he didn't stop them...He didn't save England and Canada...- **I should have saved them! I should have stopped those fucking 2P! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HERO AND I LET CANADA AND ENGLAND BE MURDERED BY THOSE FUCKING 2P'S HANDS!-** He yelled some more, before starting to cry. It was all his fault that they are dead now...-...I-I should have saved them...I-I shouldn't have let them die...W-what kind of hero am I if I can't save the people I care about...? I-I am a joke of a hero, aren't I...?

America felt guilty for their murder,

He should have saved them and yet,

All he could do was avenge their deaths...

...

And they made him promise,

That he would find the portal,

And leave this wretched place!

...

How could he possibly do that now...?

...

-...Amerika-san...?-Japan asked in concern, as he stood before America. This was so unrike Amerika-san to be so serious and sad...And to cry so suddenry and so heavirry...-...Are you sure you are going to be arright...?

-Japan...? I-I am going to be fine...I think...-America said, surprised that he didn't notice Japan standing before him. That's right...Both Japan and Italy were also still alive...Maybe he couldn't be a hero...He can't erase the guilt of what he done...But, he can still save two lives by helping them find the portal and getting out...And by what Iggy told him, it should be hidden nearby...-The portal should be around here...Let's find it and leave this fucking place...!

-L-leave...? B-but...I-I...-Italy mumbled awkwardly, as he stood up in shock. He couldn't just leave...Not after...After...-...I made a promise...-He said, in sadness and regret. That's right...He made a promise...To Germania...He didn't have a choice...He had to leave...He had to live...-...I will help you find it, America...

-...I wirr herp you as werr…Thought, I don't rearry rike it...-Japan said, in a reluctant voice. He arso had a promise to keep...To Roshia-san and...Chugoku-san...It seems rike arr three of them had...-...The three of us are bond by our promises, so we don't have much of a choice, do we...?

So, with great reluctance,

The three buried Germany's body,

And then started searching for the portal...

* * *

It took them some time,

But they finally found it...

...

The portal that will teleport them back...

...

-...So this is the portal, huh...? The thing everyone was desperately searching for...? The thing that will teleport us back to our world...?-America said, in a strange voice. And to think that they found it...Just the three of them...While everyone else died...It didn't feel right...-There was nine of us when we got teleported here...But now...It's only the three of us who are still alive...

-...E-Everyone else is dead...-Italy whispered in sadness and regret, as he was on the verge of tears. They are dead...Dead...And all so they could get away...All so they could live...-...T-they...D-died...F-for us...T-they...D-died...S-so we could...L-live...!

-...We have no choice...We have to furfirr their rast wishes...-Japan said, in a sad voice. -...We have to reave this prace...We have to rive and terr everyone about what happened here...About the 2P's...About the death battres...About how they...D-died...-He explained, in a sad and regretful voice. C-Chugoku-san...Roshia-san...They are dead...Because of him...If onry he was stronger...If onry...-...T-they need to know this...And we have to terr them...No matter how hard it wourd be...

...

There were a few minutes of serene silence,

As the three prayed for the souls of those who died...

…

Then they held hands,

Exchanged heart wrenching glances,

And reluctantly stepped into the portal...


End file.
